A Holmes in Gotham
by EmeraldWishes
Summary: Sherlock x Gotham Crossover Fan fiction Genevieve Holmes moves to Gotham City from London on the odd encouragement from her father, Sherlock.


Genevieve Holmes _tsked_ as she stood in front of the door that led to the apartment that she'd be staying in for the next few years. The worn wood door looked like if hadn't been painted in years, with chipped brown paint. Digging the key that she had gotten from the landlord out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Most of her stuff had been shipped from London the week prior, so all she had to do now was to unpack. Weaving her way through the pile of boxes, Gen set out to explore the place.

The front room was spacious and had a door to the left that lead into a small kitchen. The door on the right lead to a living room that had exactly one small window, which looked out on to a busy street. The bedroom, which was off of the kitchen was also small, with an even smaller bathroom and closet. It wasn't exactly 221B, and it would take some time to make the place feel homey, but at least it was something.

Going back to the front room, Gen stood there and assessed that boxes that she had to unpack. Deduction: it'd take a _very_ long time for her to organize and put everything away. Letting out a sigh she decided that she needed to have a strong cup of tea before unpacking. She remembered a small coffee shop that she had passed on her way to the apartment and decided to go there. Hopefully they had tea, you never knew with Americans, they certainly loved their coffee.

Opening one of the boxes, Gen dug through it and pulled out a black button up shirt and black jeans. Putting ten on quickly, she went over to another box labeled _Important_ and pulled out a gun, holster, and an envelope that read ' _For when you get in to trouble because God knows you will, you are my brothers daughter after all_ '.

The note on the envelope made Gen smile slightly, Mycroft had a strange sense of humor, if he had one at all. The stuffy cabinet office member kept getting into 'childish feuds' with Gen's father, Sherlock, but she had to admit that he had great influence and could use his good connections to do almost anything. What ever was in the envelope had to be good.

Grabbing her coat, Gen first put on the holster and gun before slipping the envelope into her pocket. She made sure to button the coat up to hide the gun before she left. She wasn't sure how people here in Gotham would take to her carrying a gun. For her research she knew that Gotha had a high crime rate, maybe she could pull it off and say that it was for self defense? Of cities if she got caught by an officer it'd be harder considering that the gun wasn't registered in Gotham.

Locking the door behind her she made her way out of the dingy building and down the street. You'd think with all of Mycroft's connections he'd be able to get her a better place to live.

Finding the coffee shop a block away from her apartment, Gen entered and the tinkle of a bell announced her entrance. Walking up to the ordering counter she studied the menu before ordering.

"One cup of Earl Grey tea please." She said to the barista.

"From England are you?" The barista said picking up on Gen's accent.

"Yes." Gen said curtly. She studied the person in front of her. No wedding ring, single, dark circles under her eyes indicated poor sleep, drab clothing showed that working here at the coffee shop was the woman's only job and that it didn't pay well.

"Anything else?" The woman asked, noticing Gen's stare.

"No." Gen said. "That will be all."

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Put it under Genevieve." Gen said.

She paid for her tea before picking it up and looked for s place to sit. The little coffee shop was packed full with people sipping coffee, reading the newspaper or checking their computers. Spying a table in the far corner she headed towards it.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked the man sitting there. He wore a grey suit and had brown hair and glasses.

"Oh! Of course not." The man said slightly surprised.

"Thank you." Gen said sitting across from him. She sipped her tea and studied the man. Unlike the woman, he seemed to have a well paying job based on his suit. Perhaps a bit OCD due to how clean and straight everything was. Single, and didn't know how to act around woman, judging by the way he's eyes kept flicking towards her before quickly looking back down at the cup of coffee he had, and by the way that he was slightly sweating.

"I'm Genevieve." Gen said, introducing herself.

"Edward." The man said blinking. "Edward Nygma."

"Nice to meet you Edward." Gen said politely.

"You're from England." Edward said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes." Gen said. "I just moved here."

"Why'd you want to move here of all places?" Edward asked. "There's so much crime."

"Precisely." Gen said.

"Are you a detective or something?" Edward asked.

Gen nodded. "Consulting Detective to be more specific."

"Consulting detective...?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"I'm a freelance operative." Gen explained. "I figured that any work that the Police couldn't handle I'd take on. I need a partner though. I'd ask you but I see that you already have a job at said Police station." She gave him an appraising look.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Doesn't matter." Gen said with a wave of her hand. Unlike her father who liked to flaunt and show off his deduction skills, Gen preferred to be more subtle and keep her observations to herself.

Her eyes flicked over the top of Edwards head and focused on three men sitting in the corner on the opposite side of the coffee shop. Her hand reached for the gun under her coat just as the three men jumped up and uncovered guns of their own.

"Get down!" She yelled as she turned off the safety o her gun and shot, purposely missing, the three armed men.

Chaos erupted and people screamed and ran for the exit. The three men lunged fro the cash register and Gen let out a sigh.

"Don't move!" She aid aiming her gun at the nearest robber. He turned to her and laughed.

"What do you think you can do, sweetheart?" He said with a smirk. "There's one of you and three of us."

"That's a bit unfair." Gen said. "Go easy on me then, will you?"

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean that we'll go easy." The man said.

One of his partners rushed Gen, and with a yawn she picked up a chair and threw it at the guy. He ducked and shot his gun with a loud _bang!_ Gen rolled out of the way and hid behind an overturned table. She quickly assessed her surroundings and saw that all the people where out of the building save for Edward and the barista, who where both hiding behind the counter.

Facing her assailant again, Gen grabbed his outstretched arm and rammed her knee hard into his elbow. She heard a _crack_ before the man let out a scream, and she let go of his now broken arm.

"Bitch." The man hissed, reaching for his gun with his good arm.

"Asshole." Gen replied, kicking the gun away. She grabbed a nearby napkin holder and hit him over the head with it. _That'll keep him out of the way_. She thought as the man slumped forward, unconscious.

Glancing up, Gen now heard the sound of sirens, and they where getting closer. She heard rustling by the door and saw the first man slowly inching towards the door, his back to her.

"Oh no you don't." Gen said aiming the gun at the guys leg. Before she could shot though, the other guy slammed into her, causing her shot to go wide. Well, at least she _thought_ it had gone wide. The man she had shot at let out a cry of pain and crashed to the floor.

 _Damn_. Gen thought as she tired to get the other man off of her. _This was not good._ After she had shot the gun, it had skidded out of her grip and ended up several feet away. The man ended up on top of her and punched Gen in the face.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to hit a girl?" Gen asked, spitting in the mans face. She felt what must've been blood, run for her nose.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you have a smart mouth?" The man spat back.

Gens eyes darted around and landed on Edward who was slowly inching towards where Gens gun lay. He motioned for her to distract the guy.

"So when did you decide to start robbing stores and such?" Gen asked casually. "Being a musician clearly wasn't paying you enough."

"How do you know that?" The man asked in surprise. His first mistake: responding to her question.

"Oh please," Gen said in a bored voice. "It's pretty obvious. The calluses on you fingers indicate that you are, or where, a guitarist. Your girlfriend didn't approve of your life though, she was afraid that you wouldn't be able to support a family. So you resorted to stealing from people. She found out and called it quits on your relationship, this caused you to start robbing stores. Am I wrong?"

"H-how the hell did you know that!?" The man roared.

"You have remnants of a tattoo on your forearm, small lettering likely means that it was someone's name. You do all of your robbing in your girlfriends name, otherwise you would've had the tattoo completely removed instead of just scratched out."

"I'm going to kill you." The man growled.

"Not so fast." Edward said from behind the man. He had Gens gun pressed against the side of the mans head. "Get up." He said, his voice wavered slightly.

The man quickly got up and put his hands in the air. Gen quickly scrambled to her feet and studied the situation. The man clearly believed that Edward was going to shoot him, it didn't take someone of Gens ilk to realize that. Edward, was another matter however. He to was nervous, and he wasn't holding the gun tightly, this showed that he had no intent of killing the man. But, Gen looked at his face and noticed something else. Although Edwards demeanor showed that he wouldn't kill the man, the look in his eyes suggested otherwise. He seemed to be enjoying this on some subconscious level. Gens eyes sharpened at this. Interesting.

"Drop the gun, Nygma." A voice said behind Gen.

She turned around to find two men standing in the doorway with guns aimed at her.

"Sorry detective." Edward said. He dropped the gun and it clattered to the floor.

Gen gave the two men a once over and decided that she wasn't in too much trouble. The detective on the left had short cropped hair and seemed to generally be of a reasonable sort. Acted like a goody-two shoes, but took any means necessary to catch the criminal. The man on the right however was a different story. He looked slightly scraggly, probably drank to much sometimes and was extremely stubborn. But he did eventually go along with what ever his partner did, he was follower, not a leader.

"Who are you?" Scraggly guy demanded.

"Genevieve." Gen said in a clear voice. "Recently moved to Gotham."

"Well if you recently moved here then you obviously don't know the rules around here." Goody-Two-Shoes said.

"And what are those?" Gen said tilting her head. "If you're going to arrest me then obviously your priorities aren't straight. I took care of the real culprits." She gestured towards the three men that where on the floor. The detective that asked her the question scowled.

"Ok." Scraggly guy said, walking towards Gen. "If you could put your hands behind your head we'll make this as smooth as possible."

"Clearly your partner has a different opinion." Gen said glancing at the other detective, making no move to listen to scraggly guy.

"Well," Goody-Two-Shoes cleared his throat. "I actually do."

Scraggly guy grunted, but listened.

"Is she telling the truth, Nygma?" Goody-Two-Shoes asked.

"Yes, Detective Gordon." Edward said. "The men where trying to rob this place and Gen apprehended them." He said it with a note of admiration in his voice.

"I see." Detective Gordon said thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously believe this." Scraggly guy protested.

"We're not letting her go, Harvey." Detective Gordon said, rolling his eyes. "If you would kindly come with us down to the station then we can question you." He said to Gen.

"Of course, Detective." Gen said, smirking at Harvey as she passed by him, following Detective Gordon.

"You're coming as well." Harvey barked at Edward. "Bring that gun with you would ya?"

"Which one?" Edward asked.

"Both!" Harvey said sounding irritated.

Edward made a move to pick the gun up and Harvey made an irritated sound. "What are you doing Nygma!?" He yelled. "Proper crime scene etiquette! You're a part of Forensics for Gods sake!"

Edward muttered an apology and Gen felt slightly bad for him. At least her deduction that he worked at the Police Station was correct. Forensics was an interesting career choice.

Gen was sitting in the interrogation room, incredibly bored out of her mind. Tilting her chair back, she glared at the one way glass that was facing her. She had taken off her coat and draped it over her chair. She set the chair back down on it's legs with a loud _bang!_ as the door opened to reveal Detective Gordon and his partner.

"Ok Gen." Gordon said sitting in a chair across from her. "We've gone over everything and we both agree that you where not the one to initiate the robbery."

"Of course I wasn't." Gen retorted. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" She was getting annoyed with this whole thing. They had made her wait for several hours, in a room, with nothing to do.

"We do have a problem however." Gordon said looking at Harvey. "The issue is about the gun you have."

"What about it?" Gen asked sweetly. She knew what was wrong with it of course, but she could play this game just as well as they could. If they where going to be difficult, she could be even more so.

"It's not registered." Gordon said. "We'll going to have to hold it for you until it can be registered and you'll also have to pay a fine."

"Do you know who I am?" Gen demanded.

"Of course we do." Gordon said. "You're Genevieve Holmes. Daughter of the infamous Sherlock Holmes."

"That doesn't mean that you get special treatment." Harvey said. "You're a long way from home, and I'm sure that Daddy's arm doesn't reach as far as here."

"It doesn't." Gen said in agreement. "But my uncles does."She shifted through her coat until she found what she was looking for.

"I believe that whatever is in this envelope will take care of any concerns you have."

Gen slid the envelope across the table and Gordon picked it up. He glanced at her before opening it. Get held her breath as he read over it. She didn't know what the contents where, hopefully it actually would help her out. By the expression on Gordon and Harvey's faces, it was good for her and bad for them.

"What the hell!?" Harvey said. He took the letter out of Gordons hands and waved it in front of Gen's face. "Where you aware of this?"

"Aware of what?" Gen asked, honestly confused.

"You're Untouchable!" Harvey roared. "Explain this!"

"It clearly explains it's self." Gordon said calmly. "She's Untouchable here."

Gen felt a smile curl on her lips. This was better than she expected. She pretty much had almost full reign on anything; within reason of course. But at least it meant that the Gotham Police couldn't do anything if she decided to do anything. Now if they were Federal Police on the other hand...

"Well." Gen said standing up. "I guess we can all say that this has been an eventful day. I'll be going now. Things to do, people to see..."

She glanced at the two Detectives as she grabbed her jacket. Gordon's face was unreadable, and Harvey was pretty much scowling at her. Putting on her jacket, Gen opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind her.


End file.
